The Cold Never Bothered Me
by FarmerGirl025
Summary: (NOT ELSANNA!) Elsa and Anna are finally back together and can do all the things they missed out on over the years. But when Anna becomes ill someone takes this opportunity to exact revenge on a certain Snow Queen. Can Elsa protect Anna or will her sister die at her hands again? (NOT ELSANNA!)FYI: As much as I would like to, I do not own Frozen or Disney!
1. Frost in the Air

_**I saw Frozen and immediately fell in love with it! I have an urge to go ice skating so that might pop up in the future once or twice! Enjoy!**_

The blades against the ice were the only sound in the frosty winter's evening as the Queen of Arendale skated alone on the frozen fjord. She found that skating was the best way to clear her mind and help her relax. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the cold she could not feel. She loved the way the snow seemed to move with her and not around her, she especially loved how the wind pushed her down the icy lake.

Elsa needed a break, with all her queenly duties keeping her up past midnight most nights, and the desperate need of her signature on what seemed like every paper the kingdom had. But out here she was free of ink and parchment; she could let her powers go in their most beautiful way. It was rare that Anna didn't spend the day with her when she wasn't busy, Elsa figured her sister was probably hiking through the mountains with a certain ice master and snowman. She didn't mind though.

Elsa opened her eyes and found herself skating backwards absent mindedly but didn't change her direction, finding the view of the castle magnificent. It sent a shiver unrelated to the cold up her spine every time she thought of the Eternal Winter she had caused and, like everything else, it sent her thoughts racing back to Anna. Her cold frozen body, standing between Hans's blade and her back. Elsa shook the thoughts away; there was no reason to ruin a day off, however brief it was going to be.

Elsa turned her thoughts back to the castle that loomed over her and to the figure sitting on the bank of the frozen terrain, watching her with their knees drawn up to their small frame. Elsa smiled, the distinct white strip that could be seen from where she was gave away the identity of the spectator. She skated closer to Anna, smiling even brighter as her sister stood and walked towards her, mirroring her smile.

"How long were you there?" Elsa asked, a pinch of embarrassment in her voice

Anna blushed a little, "Just a couple of minutes, you look so relaxed and peaceful when you're skating. It's…it's kind of beautiful." She gave a shy smile that made Elsa's heart warm in her chest, "How do you do it?" Anna asked

"Do what?" Elsa followed Anna as her younger sister ventured onto the ice with shaky legs

"Skate backwards." Anna focused her attention to the ground, watching her feet carefully as she turned slowly, sliding backwards on her boots for only a moment before her body began to pitch backwards

Elsa was at her side in seconds, tugging gently on Anna's hands and pulled her to her upright position, smiling as her sister tried to regain her balance.

"These might help." With a wave of her hand Elsa created skates on Anna's boots

"Could…could you show me?" Anna asked

Elsa only smiled as she took Anna's hands again and began to skate backwards, pulling Anna gently as she struggled to remain upright. Anna moved her feet in the same rhythm as Elsa's, getting used to gliding across the ice. She forced her gaze away from her feet and back to her sister's shining eyes, filled with love.

"Ready?" Elsa asked

"Uh…sure?" Anna said, her nerves clenching off any other words

Elsa twisted their bodies slowly, turning Anna's back to the castle and gently pushed on her sister's hands, sending Anna gliding backwards. Anna's feet began to stumble and she could only think of how much it was going to hurt her but when she fell, but Elsa gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Just move with my feet, you're doing great." Elsa encouraged Anna as she synced her movement with her sisters.

Anna couldn't believe it, she was actually skating backwards, granted her sister was still holding her hands pushing her, but she was doing it. She looked at Elsa who smiled warmly at her and found herself smiling triumphantly.

"Stay still, but keep moving your feet." Anna looked at her sister confused

Then Elsa let go of her hands with a final gentle push and Anna was on her own. She panicked at first, her heart beating faster as she felt the empty space in front of her. Just as she thought she was going to lose her balance, Elsa glided alongside her; arms out stretched, but not touching Anna. Anna focused on Elsa's feet and mimicked her movement, the gentle slide of each foot. When she felt she had the pattern down she looked back at her sister and gave a relieved sigh.

"I'm actually doing it!" Anna yelled, lifting her hands in the air victoriously…then she hit the snow.

Anna ran off the ice and back to the bank where she fell into a rather deep pile of snow. Elsa immediately stopped and peered from the ice at the human outline in the pile.

"Anna? Are you hurt?" Panic rose in her throat as she took a step closer to the snow pile

She was stopped by the sound of gleeful laughter erupting from the bottom of the snow. Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes at her younger sister and yet overjoyed at how much fun they were having. She turned to step onto the bank, but was stopped short by a flying snowball that catapulted itself from the laughter and into her shoulder.

Elsa turned quickly and found her sister climbing out of the pile, readying herself with another snowball. Elsa gave a small chuckle before melting Anna's and her own skates, and formed a snowball of her own, the size of Anna's head. Anna squealed like a child before taking off up the hill towards the castle, her own snowball forgotten and dropped to the ground.

The two continued the endless attacks and counter attacks for over an hour, laughing joyfully as snow rained down on top of them. They didn't seem to notice the time flying by until a servant crossed into the battlefield announcing that dinner was ready. Anna and Elsa reluctantly put their snowballs down and walked back to the castle where that sat down to a delicious meal of chicken and noodle soup. The meal was interrupted by a small quarrel that needed Elsa's say in the matter.

"I'll see you later Anna." Elsa kissed her sister's head

"Mmhm, I'll, see you," She yawned, "Later" Anna coughed weakly, catching Elsa's attention, but she was whisked away by her duties

* * *

It was hours later when Elsa was relieved of her duties and she made her way to her room as the sun was setting, utterly exhausted. She passed Anna's room and found the door shut, no light seeped out of the cracks. Elsa found this odd; usually the young princess was up until the first star appeared.

Elsa found a servant and stopped her, asking where Anna was.

"She went to bed shortly after dinner, she didn't say why." Elsa thanked the servant and dismissed her, slipping into her sister's room

She found Anna under several covers sniffing and moaning.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, edging closer to bed

The princess made a very un-lady like noise from beneath the covers, pulling them back to blink at her sister with feverish eyes.

Elsa rushed to her sister's side, placing her hand across her forehead and was shocked by the heat that rolled off it. She sat next to Anna, wiping the sweaty hair from her sister's forehead.

"Anna how long have you been like this. Why haven't you told anyone!" Elsa helped Anna into a sitting position

"Shh, stop yelling!" Anna said her words slurred as she clutched her burning temples

Elsa placed her hands over Anna's holding them as the heat seeped through them.

"hm…that feels good." Anna broke into a coughing fit that racked her body, waking her out of her dream state and to the reality of a sharp pain in her chest

Elsa rubbed her back as she coughed and coughed. When she was done she collapsed back onto the bed, wheezing slightly. Elsa's expression was soft and concerned as she watched her sister. She called for the palace doctor who came in impeccable timing with nothing but bad news.

"I'm afraid that the princess has a flu, however it's not contagious. She probably got it from staying out in the cold too long. I advise that she rests and eat only soup and drink plenty of liquids. She should stay in bed and keep warm." He bowed to the queen before leaving

Elsa smiled at her sister as she yawned and stood to leave, but was stopped by a weak voice. She turned to find Anna sitting up staring at her with a childish expression that said it all.

"Will you…will you stay?" Anna whispered looking down at the covers sheepishly

"But, you need to stay warm and I…I'm not exactly the warmest of people." Elsa said sighing as she fidgeted with her hands

"I am warm, I've got three covers. Please Elsa?" No one could say no to the puppy face Anna made

"Fine." Elsa gave in, chuckling as her sister made room for her

She sat on the edge of her side, trying to stay as far from her sister as she could to preserve Anna's heat. Her sister would have none of it, tugging Elsa next to her. Anna smiled as she laid her head in the crook of her sister's neck and pressed herself against Elsa.

Elsa stiffened at the contact, scared of hurting Anna again. Her mind flashed to the frozen kingdom and Anna frozen in front of her, her hand raised to stop Hans's sword and the other hovering over her back to protect her. Elsa shook herself from the thoughts; she was beginning to drop the room's temperature. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around Anna, absent-mindedly running her hand through Anna's soft strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa said

"For what?" Anna's voice was rough, her throat sore from coughing

"I shouldn't have let you stay outside that long, it's my fault you're sick I…" She was cut off by a soft laugh coming from Anna

Anna sighed,"I love you Elsa."

"What?" Elsa was confused as ever

"You blame yourself for me getting sick…"  
"I'm the one who let you play outside for so long I.."

"Let me finish!" Anna yawned, "It's not your fault I go sick, everybody gets sick. I mean it was fun getting sick while being with you. I mean! It isn't fun getting sick, but I'm glad that I got sick with you, wait no that's not right either." Anna took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, "What I'm trying to say is that I love spending time with you and if the result in that is getting sick well then… I wouldn't care if I was sick every day. I love you Elsa."

Elsa smiled, somehow Anna always knew what to say, "I love you too Anna, more than you know." She kissed her sister's head

The two fell asleep as the stars were rising.

_**So what did you think? What do you think is going to happen? Comments, concerns, need for a guidance counselor? Don't forget to review! (They make my day!)**_


	2. Intruder

_**May I just say WOW…I'm going to say it again, WOW. The feedback from the first chapter was amazing. Thank you to all of my readers and especially to my Beta renesmee2006! I love you guys and you make writing a dream come true!**_

"My marshmallows disintegrated." Anna said peering down into her mug, "Come back little marshmallows."

Elsa laughed from where she sat on the edge of Anna's bed, clearly her sister's fever was not all the way gone. She took a sip of her own hot chocolate, smiling at the warm memories that the smell brought.

"I think I burnt my tongue." Anna said, ""Sticking her tongue out, moving it this way and that, trying to see it with her crossed eyes

Elsa smiled at her sister's childlike behavior and conjured an ice cube in her hand, giving it to the younger girl with a small chuckle. It had been two days since Anna had first fallen ill and Elsa had spent nearly all of it with her. Excluding the few meetings with ambassadors and the one small incident of the wrong shipment of fabric for the dressmaker, but she was happy to have the time with Anna. They talked the day away, mostly Anna doing the talking and Elsa listening, and after thirteen years of separation Elsa didn't mind a bit. Kristoff was off in the mountains with other ice harvesters and wasn't expected back until three weeks from now, which helped in the case of keeping Anna in bed.

A knock came from the door and a servant entered with Anna's medicine, smiling at the two sisters as they sat drinking hot chocolate and eating chocolates.

"Your majesty a shipment has arrived for you." The servant gave Anna her medicine, dispute her protests, and left with a bow

"I don't remember ordering anything." Elsa shrugged, taking Anna and her own mug as she kissed her sister's head, "I'll be back in a minute or two, I want you to try and sleep."

"Yes your majesty." Anna laughed as Elsa closed the door behind her and headed down the staircase

Anna yawned, snuggling under the covers as she felt sleep overpower her stubbornness. She heard the door click open and then close as someone locked it.

"Elsa?" She whispered from under her covers, her eyes already closed

The heavy footsteps lifted her from her dream state, she peered out from under the covers to find a tall figure standing a mere three feet from her bed. Their face was covered ,as was the rest of their body, in a dark black that made the night seem like a shadow.

"May I help you?" Anna asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up

"I'm a messenger for your sister." A rough male voice growled from beneath the rag that covered his mouth

"My sister is attending a shipment; you'll find her downstairs where you can give it to her." Anna said fully awake as she saw the man pull a knife from his belt

"I can't give her this message." He said, stepping closer to Anna

"W-Why not?" Anna tried to hold back the fear

"Because you are the message." He jumped, but Anna was faster as she twisted her body, letting out a scream as the knife barely caught her arm

She jumped across the room and bolted for the door, grasping at the lock with shaky fingers as the man turned to strike again. Anna grabbed for the closest object, a chair, and swung it at the man with all her strength, catching him in the shoulder and flinging the knife away from him. She jumped across the room as he made another attempt to grab her, missing by inches. The man found his knife and flung it at Anna with all his strength.

Anna ducked as the knife came at her, she didn't know if she was going to be fast enough.

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples as she let out another sigh. She knew she didn't order anything, and yet here she was sorting out the wrong shipment. She listened again and again to the apologizes that were given to her and repeated that it was okay more times than she cared to count.

_I hope Anna is asleep. _ Elsa thought to herself, the thought of her sister sent a small smile to her face and made it easier to review the shipment lists again and help the men reload the shipment.

A scream from upstairs tore her attention away from the shipment. She found herself running up the stairs without a thought, her heart racing. She didn't notice the ice shooting up the walls as she ran. Her only thought was of Anna, and how much she couldn't bear to lose her again. She made it to her sister's door and gripped the doorknob with icy fingers. Her heart caught in her throat as the door refused to open. She knocked on it madly pushing and yelling for Anna.

"Elsa run!" She heard Anna scream from within followed by the sound of glass breaking

Elsa didn't give it a second thought as she blasted the door into tiny ice particles. She barged in and assessed the situation quickly as her eyes darted from her sister standing with the remains of her mirror with a knife stuck in the wall next to her head, to the figure dressed in black standing in the pile of glass that had come crashing down on him. She looked at the man with pure hate as she felt her anger course through her veins .

The room temperature dropped tremendously as ice crept along the walls, avoiding Anna altogether and headed straight towards the intruder. Elsa yelled out, pushing her hands out in front of her and sent the ice straight at the man, throwing him out the window and to the courtyard bellow.

"Whoa." Anna put down the mirror and stared at Elsa, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Elsa managed a small smile and braced herself against the bed post, her entire body feeling as if it were lead.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, watching her sister closely

Elsa smiled and stood, her body slowly regaining its strength, "Me? You just took on an assassin with a knife while armed with nothing more than what appears to be a chair and a mirror. In addition, you've been in bed for almost two days and yet you're worried about me?" Elsa laughed and was joined by Anna's own laugh.

"Just proves that not all princesses…" Anna suddenly winced and clutched her arm, a thin line of sweat breaking on her forehead as she looked up at Elsa with a confused expression before her eyes rolled back and she began to fall

"Anna!" Elsa lunged forward and caught her sister as she almost collided with the floor. Elsa knelt on the floor and held her close as she called for the guards and the doctor.

She gently brushed a single strand of Anna's hair from her face and let out a sigh of relief as she watched her sister breath steadily. She noticed a small piece of paper close to where the attacker had been. She reached out with shaky fingers and grasped it.

It read:

_My dear queen,_

_This was only a mere attempt to spook you and the princess_

_But know the next time the knife won't miss its mark_

_For it will bury itself in the princess's heart_

_Pain is a game _

_Your move,_

_Snow Queen_

Elsa felt a cold chill rush down her spine, and it wasn't from the snow falling form the ceiling.

_**My sister and I were enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate together and it struck up my inspiration for this chapter. As for the way Anna acts, I once had the flu and I wasn't exactly "all there" so to say. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! (I can handle it if they are bad!) **_


	3. Apology

_**I really didn't think that you guys would enjoy this as much as you have and I must say thank you! From every corner of my heart thank you! Thank you for giving me such inspiring review to wake up to and thank you for sticking with me! I hope you continue to enjoy my writing and if you have any questions or concerns do not hesitate to ask me! **_

_** Without further due…**_

Anna's head hurt. That was the first thing she was aware of when she regained consciousness. The second was a stinging pain in her right arm and the third was an icy hand holding her own. She opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep, her pupils expanding and retreating as the sun shone in.

"Uh.." She moaned as she came to her senses and found herself in Elsa's room, lying in her sister's bed, "What in the…" She tried to sit but her arm was killing her.

"Anna?" her sister's voice sounded horse and tired.

Anna turned her head slowly and found the icy hand belonging to her sister sitting next to her. Anna almost didn't recognize the queen. She had bags under her red puffy eyes, and her hair was a mess.

"What happened?" Anna asked rubbing her eyes awake

"You were attacked. Someone tried to kill you but they only managed to cut your arm. The doctor said your fever broke a couple hours ago and that it was probably the reason you collapsed after the fight. You've been asleep an entire day." Elsa said, failing to reach Anna's eyes

"Oh yeah, I hit that guy with a chair and a mirror." Anna gave a small laugh as if it were something she did on a daily basis

Elsa did not join in her sister's laugh, "I'm so sorry Anna. I should have been there, I should have had guards or someone to…"

Anna forced herself into a sitting position "Stop Elsa. This is not your fault. You shot the guy out my window! You protected me and I'm thankful for that but it is not your fault. Besides, the guy was probably after the jewels or gold or something like that" Elsa nodded, Anna hadn't seen the note and Elsa wasn't about to worry her with it now

"When was the last time you ate?" Anna's question caught Elsa off guard

"Uh..Yesterday, I think." Elsa said, her mind drawing a blank on the subject

After they had moved Anna to her room Elsa had done nothing but sit next to her sister and watch over her. She had ordered two guards at the door at all time and for the entire grounds to be searched, but the man wasn't found. She never stopped to think to eat or sleep while her sister was in her condition.

"Well then tell the cooks to bring us something to eat, I'm hungry!" Anna laughed, this time Elsa joined her

* * *

The sisters filled themselves on various amounts of food only stopping when their stomachs felt as if they would burst.

"My compliments to the chief." Anna said, patting her bulging belly

Elsa smiled, "Mine too." She smiled at Anna with one of her rare smiles that seemed to warm any room or heart. A smile she reserved only for her sister.

_**Okay, so I know it was a shorter chapter than my last ones and I do apologize for that but I have an idea for the next chapter that renesmee2006 (Check them out!) is helping me with and I am really trying to make it better and better with each passing chapter so don't lose faith in me and hang on for the next (and hopefully better) chapter!**_


	4. Fight in the Snow

_** I'm warning you now; I might not be able to keep up this whole new chapter every other day. The snow is melting and I am forced to return to the dreaded place we call school and be locked into silence and books for seven hours of my day. Then I come home and have to do my homework. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses and I am but I thought I would let you know in advance that my updating will slow BUT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

__The scream tore them from their sleep. Elsa and Anna bolted up from the bed they shared and immediately rushed out of the bed, running for the door.

Elsa stopped as she gripped the handle and turned to face her little sister, "Anna stay here." She said with no room for argument

Anna always found the gaps though, "I'm coming with you." With that she was shooting out the door with Elsa close on her heals hell-bent on protecting her sister from further harm

Anna wasn't prepared for what she found. She bolted to the scene of the scream and found a paper lying on the floor as if the person who had screamed had dropped it in a great hurry. Anna spun this way and that, looking for any signs of the owner of the scream but found only Elsa and a handful of guards rushing around the place. With shaky hands Anna carefully picked up the paper and read it.

_I got you once and now twice_

_Your sister was the first and your maid isn't the last_

_Your move was childish and silly_

_Your guards can only protect you so far_

_But wait until my next move_

_It will leave you screaming_

_Your move_

_Snow Queen_

Anna didn't see Elsa walk up to her slowly, nor did she see her sister's hands grasp the paper and pry it from her own. She could only see the words that played with her fears

_It will leave you screaming_

Elsa read the words and then reread it, her mind reeling. She clenched her jaw and crumbled the threat, tossing it into a nearby fireplace before yelling for the guards to search the grounds for Gerda. Gerda. Elsa fought back tears as she let her worse fears flash through her mind.

Gerda was one of her only friends when she was a child, locked away in her room of isolation and fear. Gerda was her personal maid, entrusted with Elsa's secret to try and help coax her out of her room and away from her fears. The maid often read to Elsa and always brought her hot chocolate with her meals. Gerda would always play with Anna and recall the days to Elsa as they sat in her room. Gerda took care of Anna after the death of their parents. She was the first person to get Anna to smile, weeks after the funeral. Elsa had closed her doors even to Gerda after then, barely ever talking to her when she brought Elsa her meals.

Elsa snapped back to attention and crossed the room to Anna who sat on the bottom of the stairs, her face pale and her head in her hands. Elsa slowly sat next to her, watching for any sign that Anna wanted otherwise. They sat there, wordless for what seemed like hours. Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and stared through the windows at the storm clouds brewing in the sky outside the castle.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Anna." Elsa's voice was determined

"And I won't let anyone hurt you." Anna reached over to Elsa's lap and grasped her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze, "I love you Elsa."

Elsa gave a small melancholy smile and kissed Anna's head before laying her own on top of Anna's, "I love you too."

The days that followed the kidnapping were full of a terrifying silence between the sisters. They were never far from each other, strict orders from a worried Elsa, but they couldn't seem to pull themselves from their thoughts. Finally Anna couldn't stand it anymore, thirteen years was long enough to go without her sister and she wasn't about to chalk on some more time.

"Elsa?" She asked cautiously, watching her sister as she wrote trade agreement after trade agreement

Elsa glanced away from the ink and parchment, a small smile playing at her lips as her sister spoke for the first time in days, "Yes Anna?"

Anna smiled as she thought of the perfect distraction for the two of them, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa's face lit up, only Anna knew the seven words that could pull her out of any slump, "Of course I do."

Elsa feared the exposure of the outdoors so compromised with Anna to the safety of the ball room. Elsa fought the fears that still lingered in these walls from a memory that she never forgot. She closed her eyes and fought back the image of her sister jumping through the air, snow pile to snow pile. She fought against the one of her magic colliding with her sister's head and Anna falling to the ground where she held her in her lap screaming for their parents.

Elsa was brought back to reality by a warm slender hand incasing itself in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze that opened her eyes. Elsa smiled back at Anna before letting out a breath and turned to the empty room with eyes that searched it as if it were a blank canvas and she was the artist. Elsa brought her foot down, in a queen like matter that Anna rolled her eyes at, and the entire floor was coated in ice. She waved her hands, her right then her left, and snow rained down from the ceiling slowly. Anna gave a small gasp, and Elsa smiled at her sister's fondness of her magic. She was the only person who was never scared of Elsa's magic, but had the most reason to be.

Anna gave a small laugh that was more like a squeal, "Are you ready?" She giggled

"For what?" Elsa turned to face Anna

Anna cracked a big goofy grin and launched a snowball at Elsa, catching the oldest of the two in her shoulder playfully, "Snowball fight!" Anna yelled and immediately ran for cover as Elsa conjured up her own ammunition.

To make it fair for Anna, Elsa made a few piles of snow that were tall enough to duck behind. That is where Anna was now; hiding behind one on the opposite side that Elsa was hiding behind her own. Elsa had Anna cornered with snowballs that outnumbered Anna's. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of launching them, the face her sister would make would no doubt sending her to the floor laughing. She heard a small shuffle from Anna's side and a fit of giggles but ignored it, victory was in her grasp.

"You know you can give up sis!" Elsa heard Anna yell

"I think we both know who is going to win here Anna!" Elsa laughed

"Oh really?" Anna's voice sounded closer and Elsa peeked over her wall to find Anna standing in the middle of the battlefield, tossing a single snowball into the air and catching it

"That's not much of a strategy." Elsa laughed standing to meet her sister's posture, her own snowball in her hand

"It is when you know all of it." Anna laughed, knowing something Elsa didn't

"What did you…"

"Hello Elsa!" Elsa jumped, dropping her snowball, at the voice that came from right next to her and found its owner; Olaf

A snowball collided with the queen's shoulder followed by a burst of laughter

"I win!" Anna cheered, giving a quick victory dance before giving Olaf a high five

Elsa sighed, her sister was smarter than she credited her for.

_**I really need to take a second (for those who read this) and thank my Beta again and again. They are AMAZING and help me get the inspiration I need for my story. So seriously, give them a holler because this story wouldn't be half as popular without renesmee2006! Again, I apologize in advanced for not being able to update as quickly as I would like to! I'll update as soon as possible. **_


	5. Hot Chocolate

_**Just saw Frozen for the second time and fell in love with it all over again. Thank you to all the people who have read this story, I couldn't do it without your support and heartwarming reviews. Enjoy!**_

Four days. It had been four whole days since the kidnapping of Gerda and not a word from her or the kidnapper. The threat on the queen's life still lingered in the castle; however one being was more concerned about it than others.

Anna paced the room she now shared with her sister. Her arm barely hurt her now, but Elsa still watched her like a hawk, except for when she was in meeting's to discuss the actions that were to be taken to find Gerda. Anna found herself wondering outside the room and down the halls, heading towards the hall of paintings without a second thought. Somehow the hall gave her a sense of security that no other room had. The paintings were her only friends, besides Gerda, after Elsa had locked her out. She walked to a couch and lay across it and sighed, staring at the familiar faces that never moved.

_Who would kidnap Gerda? There're trying to get to Elsa. Who is doing this? _

Anna sighed, thinking about this wouldn't bring Gerda back, nor would it calm her nerves. Anna continued down the hall and found herself in front of the kitchen doors. She felt a tug in her heart as she realized that if, no when, she opened the door; Gerda's smile would not be there to brighten her day. Anna chocked back the tears and pushed the doors open, and stopped dead in her tracks at what she found.

Elsa sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, used for peeling and slicing, and in her hands she held delicately, a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Her face visibly brightened as she smiled at Anna.

"Do you want some?" Elsa gestured to her cup

Anna smiled, memories of her childhood flooding her thoughts, "Gerda used to make me hot chocolate after I came in from playing in the snow. She would wipe the snow out of my hair and would tell me that if I had stayed out there any longer I would have surely turned into a snowman myself." Anna chuckled at the memory, getting herself her own cup of hot chocolate and dropped a hand full of marshmallows in it before seating herself next to Elsa

"Gerda used to set hot chocolate outside my room when the snow was the deepest, she knew how much I wanted to go out and join you." Elsa smiled and stared at her sister with apologetic eyes, reaching out to grasp Anna's hand

Anna held tight to her sister's pale cold hand, and thanked the world for bringing them back together.

_** Sorry for a REALLY short chapter! I am trying hard to think of where this story should be headed. I would appreciate some ideas! I always read your reviews and I thank you for telling me what you think about my story! I will try to write longer chapters! I hope you can bear with me, it does take me a while to update and I am truly sorry for that! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


	6. The Beginning of the End

_**Sorry for my delay on updating, I am trying to update as soon as possible and sometimes that isn't for several days…or weeks. So without further excuses, chapter 6.**_

__Elsa felt sick, utterly sick as she glared down at the parchment for the thousandth time that hour and read the words again, the taste of them on her tongue that of poison.

_The time has come_

_One more game_

_Hide and Seek_

_Find the princess and you'll find me_

_If you don't _

_Hear her scream_

The words stabbed Elsa's heart as she read them again and again, wishing she knew who this was toying with her, what they wanted, and where Anna was. Elsa could barely control the tears that fell to the floor as she collapsed onto a nearby chair.

She wanted to believe the words were nothing but lies, that whoever was doing this had only meant to scare her and hadn't taken her sister. But a full search of the castle and village brought nothing but the truth back. Anna was gone and it was all her fault.

Anna 's POV

She hadn't meant to get herself kidnapped, honestly. It was purely an accident that she had wanted to talk to Elsa and left her room and bumped into someone. That someone, turned out to be a kidnapper sent to well, kidnap her.

Anna struggled against her bonds for the thousandth time as she struggled in the dark that the kidnapper had thrown her in. She could only move side to side, barely, so she figured she was in a crate or something.

_Great. Elsa is probably worried sick about me. I really hope she doesn't freeze everything again. No she wouldn't do that, would she? Oh whatever I need to get out of here._

A creak in the wood outside her crate forced Anna's attention from her thoughts, and to the ceiling as it was being lifted away.

"Time to get out." A deep rough voice echoed down to her, the man was still clothed in black and Anna couldn't make out who this man was

The man lifted her out of the crate and set her on her feet outside of it in what appeared to be a dungeon of some sort. The stone walls and no windows gave Anna a sense of fear but she quickly brushed it away, not wanting the man to see it. Anna toyed with her bonds as she faced the man.

"My sister is coming for me. She will find me." Anna tried not to let her voice quiver

"I know."

_**I know its short and I'm trying to make chapters longer but as much as I hate it, I can't sit in front of my computer all day and type. I would really appreciate it if you guys could review and favorite and all that good stuff.**_

_** Who do you think kidnapped Anna? Review and let me know!**_


	7. Revelation

_**First of all, thank you to Nova42 for the hot chocolate ;) second, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, especially to those who favorite, follow and review. You guys really make my day and help inspire me. Last, thanks to Renesmee2006 for being the best beta I could possibly have! Without further interruptions, chapter 7!**_

**Anna POV**

It stunk. Really bad. Three days in the dungeon had given Anna plenty of time to think, and think she had. She had thought of ways to escape, ways to find out who had kidnapped her and ways to get word to Elsa of her location. Only she didn't know where she was. The only time the door to the cell opened was when she was fed. It wasn't good food either, just bread and water with cheese the third meal.

She had tried to talk to the man in black but he never answered, only grunted and shoved her back into the damp corners that pressed in on her now. She didn't know how long it would be until she saw the sun again, or if she ever would, but she was determined to get out. One thing motivated her above all else.

Elsa

**Elsa POV**

Three days, three whole excruciating, sleepless, worry filled days that Elsa spent without her sister. She had guards sent out dawn 'till dusk looking for any clues that would lead her to Anna but all came back empty handed. She had paced her study at least a dozen times and only seemed to wear a path in the wood flooring. Elsa's thoughts betrayed her as they drifted to what her nightmares could only bring up.

Thoughts of Anna, alone in some damp cell being fed nothing and beaten until she begged. Elsa shook her head, thinking like this would get her nowhere closer to finding her little sister.

Her sister, her friend, partner in crime and her playmate, taken by someone who wanted to hurt Elsa. The thoughts betrayed her and soon her emotions turned against her too as she felt a tear slid down her cheek and make its way to the ice covered floor. Elsa knelt, staring at the tear with red swollen eyes and choked back a sob as the tear lingered atop the ice, rebelling against the cold just like Anna had done for her.

_I will find you Anna, I swear on my life, the life you saved. The life I would willingly give to keep you save._

**Anna POV**

"I need to use the bathroom!" Anna yelled, slamming her fists against the door, receiving several splinters in the process.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as she pulled the shrapnel of wood from her skin. They approached the door and the fumble of keys could be heard. Anna prepared herself for her next move, relaxing her muscles and bending her knees.

The man in black opened the door and she flung herself out , plowing over the man and running down the darkened hallways until she reached a small door that appeared to be the way out. She hesitated, unsure of what would be behind it. Where could she be?

Hearing the footsteps thundering after her, Anna threw open the door and ran inside, only to stop dead in her tracks as she came face to face with her kidnappers.

"Hello Anna, good to see you again." Hans said with a wicked grin from where he stood next to a fireplace

"We've been waiting for you." The Duke of_ Weasel_ town said, interlocking his fingers from where he sat at a table

**Elsa POV**

It had been late at night, maybe midnight for all Elsa knew, when their came a rapid knocking on the door to the study. She ran across the room and flung it open, coming face to face with a guard who wordlessly handed her a parchment. Elsa took it with shaky hands, a million and one scenarios flashing through her head of what it could say and none of them were good. She read the words silently.

_My dear I thought you smarter_

_Haven't you figured out who I am?_

_Or who __**we **__are?_

_Time is ticking, there's only so much left_

_I'll give you a hint; you've been here once before_

_It's very nice, that's for shore._

Elsa found herself shaking with an anger that burned through her icy veins as she looked into the guards eyes.

"Get me my horse."

_**Okay, so you now know who it is, but why? Review and favorite and please don't forget to thank Renesmee2006 for all their help!**_


End file.
